ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Motorhead
Motorhead was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team Y from Silverdale, Washington that competed in two events in 2011. It was a black, single-toothed full-body-spinner. Motorhead did not do well in competition, usually due to a combination of suffering from bad draws, and being too powerful for its own good. As a result of this it only managed to win two out of its seven fights, and was retired after competing for less than a year. Robot History NWMHE 2011 Due to a lack of entries Motorhead was already in the quarter-finals by its first fight where it faced T-Bone. This match started with Motorhead spinning up, and delivering a massive hit to T-Bone. This sent T-Bone flying, Motorhead then spun up again, and delivered another hit, with similar results. This time T-Bone landed against the wall, however T-Bone got free, and rammed Motorhead sevral times, at which point Motorhead stopped working, and was counted out. Motorhead was then sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Definitely Daft. This match started with Motorhead spinning up. Definitely Daft then popped it, sending it into the air briefly, Definately Daft then rammed it again, sending it flying multiple feet into the air, and across the arena. When it landed it was no longer mobile, and was counted out, and eliminated from the competition. However it wasn't done yet as it then competed in a rumble where it faced off against Stratosphere, Shag, and Rockwelder. This match started off well for Motorhead, which spun up, and hit Rockwelder, and Shag causing some damage. However it then hit the arena wall, crashed into Rockwelder, and flipped itself. To make matters worse Motorhead then started smoking and caught fire, the robot was then extinguished, and removed from the arena leaving the remaining three to fight it out, another arena mishap later, and Rockwelder was the only one left moving. Seattle Bot Brawl 9 Due to a lack of entries Motorhead was already in the quarter-finals by its first match where it faced Canadian robot, Taurus. This match started with Motorhead spinning up, Taurus then got under Motorhead, which ripped off the extended wedge that Taurus had attached for its fight. This sent both robots flying, Taurus then started shoving Motorhead around, however Motorhead managed to get under Taurus, and shove it into the pit. This win put Motorhead in the semi-finals where it faced Shag. This match started with Motorhead spinning up, and delivering a hit to Shag. However Shag then shoved Motorhead around the arena, preventing it from spinning up again, and eventually getting it stuck on the arena wall where it was counted out. This sent Motorhead to the loser's bracket final where it faced Stratosphere. This match consisted of both robots spinning up, Motorhead then hit Stratosphere once. Following this Stratosphere started smoking, then as Motorhead went in for the kill Stratosphere tapped out, putting Motorhead in the final where it faced T-Bone. This match started with Motorhead spinning up, and ripping apart T-Bone's wedge, before attacking the weapon mount of T-Bone. Motorhead then attacked the wedge again, messing it up even more before attacking the now defenseless front of T-Bone. This ripped chunks of armor off, however Motorhead then delivered a blow to T-Bone that sent both robots flying, and upon landing Motorhead could not move, and was counted out. This meant that Motorhead became the Hobbyweight Runner-up of Seattle Bot Brawl 9. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:Full Body Spinners Category:US Robots Category:Robots from Washington (US State) Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Runners Up Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Quarter-Finals Category:Robots with names from music